


Storm Watch

by CaridfwynnBrett



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaridfwynnBrett/pseuds/CaridfwynnBrett
Summary: Cliché LadyNoir mush in two small parts.A romantic summer storm helps to change Lb's mind.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Two parts because I wanted to leave it at part one, but it wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're aged up, at least 17

Ladybug is standing on the Eiffel Tower, staring out at the city. Chat Noir stands behind her, puts his hands on her shoulders and his chin on top of her head. She’s feeling melancholy - she steps back against him. Uncharacteristically, he quietly welcomes her acceptance. He crosses his arms over her chest protectively, hoping to prolong the rare closeness. She feels comfort in the safety of his embrace, and wonders how it is that she can feel the warmth of his body through their suits when she can’t feel the chill of the evening air. She crosses her arms over his and takes his hands. They watch the lightning dance in the dusk as storm clouds crawl across the horizon.

Thunder rumbles and Ladybug tenses. His cat ears twitch, “Relax, my Love, it’s only thunder this time.” She lays her head back against his chest and he bows his head to rest his cheek against hers. What is different tonight? “Weather have you in a mood?” he asks.

“Maybe. I just needed the comfort of my best friend.”

“I’ll always be here for you, M’Lady.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just more mush

They stand like that a while longer before she turns to look into his eyes. This _is_ her prince. Loyal, brave, selfless. Romantic and funny, sad and mysterious. He’d offered his life for her and his love to her many times over the past few years. And yet, he was always content in their friendship. He never pushed beyond his flirting, although she knew he wanted so much more from her.

“M’Lady?” Concerned. 

He _would_ always be there for her. It was time for more. 

His arms still loosely around her, she puts her hands on his chest and raises onto her toes, silently begging him to meet her in the middle. 

His eyes widen at the unexpected offer, afraid he’s misunderstanding what she’s asking. He lowers his head to just within reach, waiting for her to turn and run. Instead her lips brush his. He closes his eyes at that long-dreamed of touch. 

Just a soft kiss, she can’t believe the reaction in her body. Butterflies and heat.This is what love is supposed to feel like. Why did I ever wait so long? She slides one hand up into his hair and he pulls her closer with a hand spread across the small of her back. 

She kisses him again, just a little more. With that encouragement, he gives a soft moan as he fears what she’ll do if he can’t hold back, it won’t take much more for her to make him lose all restraint. His other hand drops to her hip and he pulls her tight against him as he returns the kiss. This is what he’s wanted for so long. Please Lady, please don’t take this away from me. 

Ladybug breaks the kiss and lays her head on his chest, arms now wrapped around his waist. She doesn’t want it to end, but can’t seem to regulate her breathing, her heart is thumping in her throat, nearly choking her. 

Cat feels like he’s standing in the middle of a lake, barely frozen over. The slightest move will send her running and him plummeting back into the cold of her rejection. He holds his breath, afraid even that small movement would cause her to bolt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I found more of this, may add to it.
> 
> If my response to comments seems combative - I don't mean any insult - I'm just a Jersey girl, I can't help it. I LOVE all input - Thank You!
> 
> I read a LOT of ML fic. Many ideas I see repeated. Sometimes I get inspiration from fics when something reminds me later, by then I’ve forgotten which was the original work. If you recognize an original idea from another story, please let me know - I will happily give credit, or remove my story if I’ve read the other and the author requests it.
> 
> If anyone sees an idea of mine they like, or want to take one of my stories and run with it - please do! Just please let me know - because I’d love to read it! (send a comment and/ or link as a related fic)


End file.
